Mikuo Days
by CityOfReverence
Summary: Berawal dari fortune cookie, nasib Mikuo berubah menjadi super duper sial. Tetapi, Luki punya kabar baik untuk sohibnya ini! / The Beginning Of Days Event! Silahkan check kalau mau ikut! / Collab dengan panitia Days Event (nama di dalam fic)


**Summary: Berawal dari **_**fortune cookie**_**, nasib Mikuo berubah menjadi super duper sial. Tetapi, Luki punya kabar baik untuk sohibnya ini! / The Beginning Of Days Event! Silahkan check kalau mau ikut! / Collab dengan panitia Days Event (nama di dalam fic)**

Kei: Yo semua! Bosan dengan saya? Biarin! #jduag Jadi, sebagai salah satu panitia sekaligus co-founder _**Days Event**_, saya mau menjelaskan dengan fic ini! Tenang, ficnya gak sepenuhnya informasi. Penasaran? Langsung aja!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya, ide **_**Days Event **_**diciptakan oleh Asane Yashi dengan perkembangan para panitia.**

**Warning: OOC, humor mungkin garing, kemunculan panitia, Bahasa lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda, dll.**

* * *

Normal POV

Di kediaman Hatsune yang tampak asri, damai, dan _go teal_, anak sulung keluarga ini tengah berada di kamarnya dengan kedua sahabatnya. Mikuo Hatsune, nama anak sulung Keluarga Hatsune, beserta Rinto Kagami dan Luki Megurine kini sedang 'sibuk' di kamar Mikuo. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tampaknya sih curhat.

"Mau gimana lagi Mik," Rinto berhenti membaca komiknya (coret-komik-Mikuo-coret) sesaat. Ia menatap kasihan pada teman seperjuangannya itu. "Itu emang udah nasib lo." Lanjutnya.

Mikuo mendelik. Sebenarnya kata-kata Rinto barusan nusuk ke hatinya. Tapi apa daya, itu benar. Nasibnya sedang buruk beberapa hari ini. Atau nasibnya memang akan buruk setiap hari? Ah, entahlah. Ia sudah malas membahasnya.

Apa yang terjadi kalian Tanya? Oke, mari kembali ke 3 hari yang lalu.

* * *

**Flashback**

"**Oi, lo tahu **_**fortune cookie**_** gak Mik?" Tanya Luki, teman Mikuo yang berambut merah jambu.**

"**Lo pikir gue gak tahu? Ih! Gue tahu dong!" balas Mikuo tidak mau diremehkan.**

"**Mau coba? Siapa tahu ramalannya 'besok ketemu cewek cantik'. Mantafff bro!" teriak Rinto hingga ia dikira miring oleh orang-orang.**

'**Otaknya konslet kali.' Batin Mikuo & Luki sambil **_**sweatdrop**_**.**

"**Itu tuh tempatnya! Mampir yok!" Rinto menarik kedua temannya penuh nafsu. Eh salah! Penuh semangat maksudnya!**

"**Siapa ambil dulu nih? Gue dulu ya?" Luki tanpa banyak omong langsung mengambil salah satu **_**fortune cookie**_** yang berisi 'Besok anda akan mendapat kejutan dari seseorang.'**

"**Lihat! Gue besok untung! Cihuyy! Coba lo Rinto!" sahut Luki pada temannya yang berambut **_**honey blonde**_**, Rinto.**

"**Iye nih, gue ambil." Rinto mengambil **_**fortune cookie**_** yang berisi kertas bertuliskan 'Malam ini, jagoan sepak bola anda akan menang.'**

"**Iyesss! Go tim sepak bola gue!" suara cempreng Rinto membuat Mikuo tak mau kalah, ia pun mengambil **_**fortune cookie**_**.**

"**Gue ambil nih! Tunggu ramalan gue!" Mikuo mengambil **_**fortune cookie**_**. Naas, isi yang ia dapatkan adalah 'Anda akan sial. Kasian deh lo! Hahaha :P'.**

"**ANJRITT! WATDEPAK! GUE GAK PERCAYA!" Mikuo langsung melempar kertas ramalan itu dan meninggalkan tempat **_**fortune cookie**_** disusul Rinto & Luki. Sejak itu, kesialannya dimulai.**

**Hari pertama, ia mengompol di tempat tidurnya. Lalu ketahuan oleh adiknya, Miku. Belum lagi nilai ulangan Matematikanya dapat 17 dan harus dihukum oleh ayahnya.**

**Hari kedua, sarapannya dihabiskan ayahnya karena ayahnya lapar sekali. Lalu ia dikejar anjing dan menabrak cewek tergalak di sekolah, alhasil ia dihajar habis-habisan. Waktu dia ke toilet untuk boker, airnya mati! Dia yang belum cebok terpaksa ambil air di sumur belakang sekolah yang ajaibnya ada, baru membilas hasil bertapanya.**

**Hari ketiga atau tadi, tangannya diinjak oleh orang yang paling gendut di kelasnya. Punggungnya diduduki oleh 5 orang temannya, dan buku tulis fisikanya masuk ke got. **

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"Tenang... Nasib lo gak akan buruk selamanya kok." ucap Luki.

Mikuo tersentak. "S-Serius?!"

Laki-laki di sampingnya pun tersenyum ala _bishounen_ di _shoujo manga_. "Serius lah. Kapan gue pernah bohong?"

'Sering, setan!' Pikir yang lain dalam hati. Oh, ķasihan Luki.

"Tanggal 10 sampai 12 Agustus nanti kan ada **Mikuo's Days Event**. Lo gak bakal sial lagi. Mungkin. Hehe." jelas si rambut pink.

"**Mi-Mikuo's** **Days**?" Mikuo masih bingung dengan maksud Luki. Tiba-tiba, pintu didobrak dengan ganasnya!

"IKEMEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!" Teriak gadis yang membanting pintu, sukses membuat tiga sekawan itu jantungan. Sempat terjadi keheningan sebentar, sebelum satu gadis lagi masuk.

"STAAAAAARRRRRRGAAAAAZZZZEEEERRRRRR!" teriak gadis lain lagi, yang membuat tiga sekawan lagi-lagi jantungan.

"Pst, ini orang siapa sih? Dateng-dateng kok teriak gitu?" bisik Rinto pada dua sahabatnya.

"Mana gue tahu?!" jawab Luki jutek.

"Saya Asane Yashi!" ucap gadis pertama yang berteriak _ikemen_ sambil menggebrak meja belajar. "Dan dia adalah rekan saya, Kei-T Masoharu!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk gadis yang berteriak _stargazer_.

"Yo! Saya Kei-T Masoharu! Dan kalian semua, jangan harap bisa kabur. Karena… masih ada banyak lagi!" seketika itu, 6 gadis lain langsung masuk kamar mereka.

"Saya Akanemori, salam kenal." Ujar salah satu gadis yang kerap disapa Aka itu.

"Saya Kiriko Alicia, salam kenal semua.." sambut gadis manis yang kerap dipanggil Alice.

"Saya Kagane Mikasa-san05! Yoroshiku!" kata gadis bernama Mikasa.

"Ishikawa Yukirei! Salam kenal semua!" salam Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan! Saya Kurotori Rei!" sahut Rei penuh semangat.

"Dan saya Moka Aoi! Senang bertemu!" tambah Moka dengan ceria.

"Wah… Gadis-gadis manis…" kata tiga sekawan sambil melihat mereka.

"Jangan macam-macam! Atau saya gak jamin besok kalian masih bisa melihat fajar menyingsing." Ancam Kei sadis yang dijawab dengan anggukan merinding.

"Kami di sini mau menjelaskan tentang Days Event!" kata Asane sambil menggebrak meja belajar lagi.

"Event days itu ada dua macam, yaitu Character Days dan Genre Days." Sambung Kei.

"Siapapun boleh ikut event ini, author newbie atau lama boleh ikut." Dilanjutkan oleh Aka.

"Di character days, para partisipan harus membuat fic yang berkarakter utama karakter yang ditentukan. Selain itu, terserah." Kemudian Alice melanjutkan.

"Di genre days~ partisipan membuat fic dengan genre yang ditentukan. Selain itu, terserah penulis~" ujar Mikasa dengan semangat.

"Fic boleh oneshot atau multichap, fic multichap boleh lanjut walau sudah selesai event days, tetapi tak boleh ada sequel." Yuki menambahkan.

"Mau yaoi, yuri, straight, terserah! Yang penting gunakan imajinasi kalian!" teriak Rei.

"Dan puncaknya... Characternya adalah..." kata-kata Moka sukses membuat semua tegang.

SFX: JRENG JRENG JRENG!

"Mikuo Hatsune!" teriak semua gadis itu yang merupakan anggota panitia berbarengan.

"G-gue?" Mikuo yang tidak percaya itu mulai menangis lebay. "Makasih Kami-sama! Makasih mai prenz! Love yu pull!" Mikuo memeluk Rinto dan Luki sembari berbicara _fail English_.

"Woiiii! Mik! Sadar woi! Kita masih straight!" kata teman-temannya supaya tidak dicap YAOI.

"Tuh, betul yang gue omong kan?" kata Luki.

"Kamu kan tahu dari saya!" kata Rei sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Luki yang nguping lebih tepatnya." Kata-kata Alice membuat Luki dihantui tatapan _horror_ dari Rinto dan Mikuo.

"Aka pastikan acara ini berjalan lancar!" semua gadis itu tos bersama setelah yang dikatakan Aka.

"Btw, gue kan gak ikut. Kok diberitahu?" Tanya Rinto.

"Kan biar Mikuo tahu!" balas Mikasa.

"Iya! Kan kasihan Mikuo apes terus, sekali-sekali _good luck_ gitu!" kata Moka yang membuat Mikuo langsung sujud berterima kasih.

"Oi, kita gak balik nih?" kata Yuki sukses membuat semua panitia hening sesaat.

"Eh, iya! Kita balik dulu ya! Jangan kangen kita!" ucap Asane sambil memberi dadah ke Mikuo, Rinto, Luki.

"_SAYONARAAAA!"_ dan sekawanan panitia itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Gue bingung sebenernya mereka makhluk apa." Kata Rinto sambil geleng-geleng.

"Sama..." jawab kedua temannya.

"Tapi bodo ah. Yang penting nantinya banyak fanfiksi tentang gue." Ujar Mikuo narsis.

"Oh iya, Mik. Ada yang mau gue tanyain." Tanya Luki setelah sebelumnya ada keheningan melanda.

"He? Apaan?" Tanya Mikuo balik.

Rinto dan Luki bertatapan sesaat, lalu berkata bareng, "DUA HARI YANG LALU LO EMANG NGOMPOL YA?!"

"E-EEEEHHH?!" teriakan Mikuo itu menandakan awal dari Days Event. Apakah ia akan tambah terkenal? Atau tambah nista? Hanya Tuhan dan panitia yang tahu~

**THE END**

* * *

Kei: Days Event! Ok, ada yang berminat ikut? Ada yang bingung? Saya jelaskan ya!

**-Apa itu Days Event? **

***Itu adalah event menulis fanfiksi yang diadakan selama 3 hari, dengan KARAKTER atau GENRE yang sudah ditentukan.**

**-Apa tujuannya? **

***Membuat Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia lebih 'berwarna' dan lebih 'menarik', serta mengajak para Author sekalian untuk menuangkan imajinasinya lebih luas.**

**-Siapa karakter yang sudah ditentukan dalam Event ini?**

***Seluruh Vocalovers di Indonesia pasti mengenal 'Sang Diva Vocaloid' Hatsune Miku 'kan? Suaranya yang merdu dan parasnya yang 'moe' membuat 'Sang Diva' banyak disukai semua Vocalovers.**

***Tapi... karakter yang ditentukan untuk Days Event ini bukanlah Hatsune Miku, melainkan GENDERBENDnya yang tak kalah menarik- HATSUNE MIKUO. Mikuo kami anggap sebagai karakter yang 'cocok' untuk Event ini. Lagipula, siapa Vocalovers yang tidak tahu sosok genderbender dari Miku, ini? (Kamu tidak tahu? Go google it! ;D )**

**-Genre apa yang sudah ditentukan dalam Event ini?**

***FRIENDSHIP kami pilih sebagai genre yang juga 'cocok'. Kami hanya ingin memperingatkan, kalau PERTEMANAN adalah hal yang tak kalah penting dari hidup ini.**

**"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things which give value to survival." -C.S. Lewis-**

**-Kapan Days Event akan dilaksanakan? **

***Mikuo's Days dilaksanakan pada: 10 - 12 Agustus, 2014**

***Dan Friendship Days dilaksanakan pada: 11 - 13 Juli, 2014**

**-Siapa saja yang boleh berpartisipasi dalam Event? **

***SEMUA DIPERBOLEHKAN. Author dari fandom lain, atau Author newbie yang ingin coba membuat fic di Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia, semua kami hargai sepenuh hati.**

**-Ingin ikut berpartisipasi? Atau ada yang ingin ditanyakan?**

***Silahkan tanya langsung ke Asane Yashi atau Kei-T Masoharu. Join juga ke Community dan Forum kami, 'Days Event'.**

Kei: Bagaimana? Semoga fic ini gak garing… Oh iya, terima kasih untuk semua panitia lain ya! Akhir kata..

**LET'S COLOR YOUR DAYS!**


End file.
